PSYCHOPATH (sequel)!
by Amore.ai
Summary: For Gin and Amaya/ Sequel Psychopath/ Aku terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke, ia memotong tubuh laba-laba dengan pisau lipat menjadi beberapa bagian, dan yang membuatku tercekat, ia melakukannya dengan tersenyum/ "Jadi, selama ini ... "/ Sakura's POV/ RnR? / Drabble GAK JELAS, efek samping ditangung sendiri! :3


**Psychopath (sequel)!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

T / Crime - Romance

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

For **Gin and Amaya** / Sequel **Psychopath** / Aku terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke, ia memotong tubuh laba-laba dengan pisau lipat menjadi beberapa bagian, dan yang membuatku tercekat, ia melakukannya dengan tersenyum/ "Jadi, selama ini ... "/ Sakura's POV/ RnR?

! DLDR !

[ Sakura POV ]

\- 27 Maret 20xx -

Aku menghela nafas pelan, belakangan ini kepalaku suka pusing, kejadian di sekitarku, lebih tepatnya pembunuhan atas orang-orang yang sempat berinteraksi denganku, sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Bayangan mereka yang tewas 'terbunuh' dengan beberapa bagian tubuh terkoyak sering mendatangi mimpiku.

Saat ini, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai untuk menemui kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha, di taman barat kampus, tapi langkahku terasa berat, efek meminum banyak obat sakit kepala sangat terasa di sekujur tubuhku, entahlah, dari kecil aku memang memiliki masalah pada bagian kepala, dan kejadian baru-baru ini membuatku harus mengkonsumsi banyak obat.

Tapi setidaknya aku bisa tenang, karena dugaan atas Sasuke yang membunuh orang-orang itu tidaklah benar, aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri.

Namun, ada bagian dari diriku yang masih kurang tenang, seperti ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan dariku, entah apa itu.

Aku kembali menghela nafas saat menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di gazebo taman, aku baru saja akan menghampirinya, tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, aku melihatnya sedang memotong tubuh laba-laba dengan pisau lipat, memisahnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, dia melakukannya dengan tersenyum.

Aku tercekat dan memilih langkah mundur, lalu seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa aku menyapa Sasuke dari jarak agak jauh, sehingga ia bisa membereskan pekerjaannya. Dan, ya, itu berjalan sesuai dugaanku.

Kini aku duduk di depannya, Sasuke menatapku dengan sorotnya yang tajam, tangan kanannya mengelus sisi wajahku yang agak pucat, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu, kuharap kita akan selalu bersama." Ucap Sasuke, dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah, ini kali pertama ia mengatakan perasaannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya juga, dan ya, setelahnya kami berciuman. Tapi tak lama aku memutuskan pagutan bibir kami, mengutarakan niatku menemuinya.

Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tak bisa makan malam bersamanya karena ada janji wawancara untuk kegiatan jurnalistikku dengan Hidan-senpai, dia teman baik anikiku, Sasori.

Sasuke terlihat keberatan awalnya, tapi akhirnya ia setuju.

xxx

Dan, disinilah aku sekarang, di apartemen milik Hidan-senpai yang sangat dekat dengan kampus, sebenarnya aku sedikit tak nyaman dengan dekorasinya, tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya, aku sudah mengenal baik Hidan-sepai dari kecil, ia sudah kuanggap kakak, seperti Sasori-nii, maka dari itu aku berusaha tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai pengikut aliran sesat Dewa Jashin.

Sebelum memulai wawancara, Hidan-senpai menawariku makan malam dulu, ia menyajikan sup daging, dan untuk menghormatinya, aku pun menerima ajakan pria jashinis itu.

Awalnya aku merasa ragu, karena berdasar info yang pernah kudengar, aliran Jashin, memakan korban manusia, tapi setelah aku mencoba rasa dagingnya, aku yakin ini bukan daging manusia, rasanya memang tidak sama dengan daging hewan, tapi aku berani jamin seratus persen rasanya juga tak sama dengan daging manusia.

Tapi, di sela kegiatan makan, Hidan-senpai bertanya padaku, kenapa aku terlihat pucat, dan aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi baru-baru ini padanya.

Hidan-senpai hanya diam memandangiku, ia kembali memakan supnya, tapi kemudian, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku.

Hidan-senpai berucap, "Sasuke punya kelainan menyiksa binatang, itu memang indikasi psikopat, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah bertanggung jawab atas kematian manusia manapun."

Aku tersenyum penuh kelegaan, baru saja aku ingin bertanya tentang darimana ia bisa tahu, emeraldku sudah terpaku dengan pemandangan Hidan-senpai yang mengacungkan pisau ke arahku.

Segera saja aku beranjak menjauh, aku terus mundur, tapi harus terhenti saat menabrak dinding, Hidan-senpai terus merangsek maju.

"Tidaakkkkkk!!!" Teriakku kencang dengan pisau yang teracung di tangan mungilku.

"Heh, akhirnya kau menunjukkan dirimu Sakura?"

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Hidan-senpai, ku tatap pisau dalam genggamanku dengan raut tak percaya.

"Kau memiliki masalah pada kepala, hal ini mempengaruhi pikiran dan ingatanmu, tapi bukan berarti kau tak bisa mengingatnya, jadi, sekarang, ayo ingat baik-baik." Ucap Hidan-senpai.

Ctak! Suara jentikan jari dari pria jashinis itu bagai memiliki pengaruh supranatural, dalam sekejap, semuanya terasa jelas dalam ingatan.

Dengan tubuh bergetar aku terduduk lemas, pisau di tanganku terlepas, kucengkram erat kepalaku, berusaha menghentikan gedoran keras dan lolongan teriakan memohon yang menggema dari dalam pikiran.

"Ja- jadi, selama ini ... " Ucapku terbata, emeraldku menatap tak percaya ke arah kedua tangan mungilku.

Alasan mengapa aku bisa tahu semua korban itu terbunuh, padahal polisi tak pernah mengatakannya adalah, karena aku secara tak sadar mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, Sakura Haruno, selama ini kaulah pembunuhnya!"

"TIDAAKKK!!!"

! DLDR !

KONONEWS - 28 Maret 20xx

Dua orang mahasiswa, yang teridentifikasi sebagai Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha, ditemukan tewas setelah terjatuh dari gedung A lantai 18 Konoha University.

Berdasarkan rekaman cctv, Sakura Haruno terlihat meloncat dari gedung, Sasuke Uchiha mencoba menariknya, tapi naas, pemuda itu malah ikut terjatuh. Keduanya tewas seketika.

\- FIN -

Ini adalah sequel dari fict **Psychopath** yang katanya mirip dengan fict lain. Tapi, Ai berani jamin fict itu murni, plot cerita didapat dari TimeLine akun-akun yang bahas kisah misteri, tapi Ai beri bumbu sinetron, wkwk. Lalu soalnya Ai ambil dari google. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan, bisa saja author lain juga baca kumpulan kisah di TimeLine / google tersebut, atau mungkin author tersebut adminnya, hehe.

Dan sequel ini spesial buat **Gin and Amaya** , karena berkat reviewnya ide ini muncul, wkwk, maaf lo kak Gin kalo gak sesuai harapan, masih abal :3

Dan sebenernya dari awal Ai udah ngasih clue kalo Saku pembunuhnya, di scene dia jamin seratus persen itu bukan daging manusia. Nah, dari situ ketauan kan, darimana Sakura bisa yakin banget itu bukan daging manusia, kecuali dia pernah makan daging manusia, makanya dia tahu rasa pastinya, LOL.

Dan, mungkin beberapa dari kalian / mungkin semuanya, menganggap ini gajelas, maafkan, udah diperingatkan lho ini gaje, dan bagi readers yang bisa menguraikan benang kusut kisah ini, tolong tulis di review, siapa tahu bisa membantu yang lain paham.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
